


Love Is The Honey

by epsilon_eta



Series: Old Love But In Shapes That Renew [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, domestic and gay fluff, i cry, i want to spend my sundays like this too, its all very soft and sweet, just the tiniest bit of angst in the beginning, part of the olbistr vers, somebody date me, this was a joy to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilon_eta/pseuds/epsilon_eta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's lips were parted slightly and his hands were still placed on the keyboard. He could have been sleeping for a few hours or only a few minutes, Aaron didn't know, but it was obvious that he had been awake for most of the night because the bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual and his hair was falling out of the bun he had put it in. Aaron walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge, lightly stroking the other's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! this is part of Old Love But In Shapes That Renew verse, but this can be read as a stand alone fic.  
> this was written because i needed some gay and soft hamburr while also procrastinating writing a hamwash sugar daddy au which im Looking Forward To. (if ur into things like that look forward to it, its gonna be multi-chaptered probably)  
> this one, once again, goes out to baby girl who didnt beta this one so all the mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out to me since i dont always see them. i hope u enjoy!!  
> title taken from this http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/v/victorhugo152577.html?src=t_love

It was nice sleeping in for once. Well, not exactly  _ for once _ , every Sunday Aaron would stay in bed until he either had to pee or Alex jumped on the bed like an excited puppy, exclaiming that "the day had begun and it was ready to be taken on". Where his boyfriend seemingly buzzed with energy even in the wee hours of the morning, Aaron was more of a constantly tired type.

 

So when one Sunday morning he didn't awake to his boyfriend's clattering in the kitchen or singing in the shower, he instantly sensed that something was wrong. The man debated just staying in bed for the next two hours, because his alarm clock read 11am and he usually wouldn't be up for preferably another five hours, but he had the feeling that if he didn't at least check up on Alexander he would find that the other had left or maybe even something worse had happened. Aaron listened for any kind of noise a last time before throwing the covers off of his body and exiting the bedroom.

 

Alexander and he had moved together just a few weeks ago after James had moved out to live with Thomas. It wasn't much of a change however because Alex had always been at the apartment anyways but a quirk was that they could fuck on the couch now without worrying about someone barging in unexpectedly. (Not that they knew from experience or anything.)

 

Aaron walked into the living room to find it empty, except for a few used coffee cups that really ought to be in the dishwasher but they were both too lazy. He looked around, hoping to find his boyfriend hiding somewhere but to no avail. The man gulped with a heavy feeling in his gut and turned to the kitchen. Maybe Alex was sitting there, on his laptop, nursing a coffee and ready to take on the day but the kitchen was deserted as well.  _ He couldn't be gone, right? _

 

"Alex?" He called out timidly, but still loud enough to be heard around small flat. When no answer came, the feeling in Aaron's gut worsened by ten and he felt almost nauseous.

 

Maybe Alexander had finally grown tired of him and left to find someone better, someone like Laurens. No, Laurens was dating someone else and as far as Aaron knew, Alex didn't like the guy so they probably wouldn't all end up dating. He didn't know what he'd done to make Alex leave but it must have been something bad because they promised each other to talk if there was something bothering them; they both didn't want this to end as badly as last time.

 

Without anything else to do and the last bits of of hope quickly leaving, Aaron left the kitchen to search around the flat more. The shower wasn't running and the bedroom was still empty as well, so he turned to the last room: James' old bedroom. He had removed all personal belongings but they left the bed and desk in there and used it as a guest room if any of their friends wanted to stay over after a Disney night. Aaron took a deep breath before opening the door and looking around the room. And how the heavy feeling lifted off of him when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap, sleeping soundly against the headboard.

 

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door further. Alex's lips were parted slightly and his hands were still placed on the keyboard. He could have been sleeping for a few hours or only a few minutes, Aaron didn't know, but it was obvious that he had been awake for most of the night because the bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual and his hair was falling out of the bun he had put it in. Aaron walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge, lightly stroking the other's cheek.

 

"Hey, Alex. Wake up." He whispered, trying to wake up his boyfriend but to no avail so Aaron dug deeper into his box of tricks to wake Alex up, something he had assembled through their relationship. He blew some air into his face which finally made Alex furrow his brows and his eyes opened.

 

"What the fuck." He murmured with a groggy voice. Aaron only smiled and took the laptop off of his knees, then stuck out his hand to help Alex up. When the other only looked up at him with a puzzled look, he took Alex's hands in his and pulled him up.

 

"I'm guessing you stayed up all night, so we're going back to bed." Aaron explained while looking into his boyfriend's eyes. The irises were still small, so his eyes seemed even bigger than usual, which was nearly impossible but somehow it happened. Alex was looking back with a slight blush, still not used to the attention and adoration Aaron gave him.

 

"What?" He asked, finally looking away, focusing on the other's worn t-shirt. Aaron shook his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

"I was scared that you had left when I couldn't find you earlier." He whispered, hoping that somehow Alexander wouldn't hear it but of course he did, Aaron's mouth was still pressed to his forehead after all. Alex looked up again, worry in his eyes.

 

"No, why would you think that? Aaron, I'm here to stay and I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you, even if it's just a sticky note on the fridge or some shit." Before Aaron could say anything to explain himself, the other had already found the answer somewhere in his eyes. "I wouldn't just leave, Aaron. We promised to talk to each other if something bothered us and I didn't bring anything up because you didn't do anything. You're great and I love you." Aaron, who had been avoiding his boyfriend's gaze in fear of finding anything but sincerity in his eyes, dared to look up eventually and found his boyfriend's eyes alight with a flame he only saw when Alex was especially passionate about something.

 

"I love you, too." He replied quietly. The other smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. The kiss was slowly sweet and Aaron tried to pour all his love into the movement of his lips but he was sure that even if he tried for a thousand years, he wouldn't be able to do so. They stood there kissing for a while, but Alexander eventually broke it to yawn into his hand. Aaron chuckled.

 

“Let’s go back to bed.” He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before grabbing his hand and walking towards the bedroom.

 

“But, Aaron, I-” Alex tried to object but Aaron just shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Alex, I know that you’re already two weeks ahead of work and it’s Sunday, the day for relaxing.” When they entered the bedroom, Aaron immediately crawled back under the covers, lifting them up for the other to join him. After a bit of grumbling Alex finally lay down as well, snuggling into Aaron’s side.

 

“Just so you know, this cuddling is passive-aggressive and I’m secretly hoping to kill you.” He said without any real heat into his boyfriend’s shirt. Aaron looked down and saw him smile slightly. He rolled his eyes fondly and put a strand of hair in between his pointer finger and thumb. 

 

“Sure, I’m already scared of scary and buff Alex Ham to kill me. Dear me, please, no.” Aaron deadpanned which made the other giggle into his chest.

 

“Just watch out or I might eat you up.” Alexander murmured, then pressed his lips to Aaron’s. They were almost asleep so it was a lazy slide of lips before Alex settled back into his place by his boyfriend’s chest. Aaron fell asleep to Alex’s breathing and Alex fell asleep to Aaron’s heartbeat.

 

*

 

It wasn’t until two, maybe three hours later that either of them stirred. Surprisingly, it was Aaron who awoke first. He looked around the room in sleepy stupor before settling on his boyfriend. Alexander’s eyes were still closed and his mouth slightly hang open, letting out the tiniest snore. Aaron smiled fondly and stroked his cheek, moving a stray hair out of the other’s face in doing so. The light touch was all it took to wake Alex however, because he slowly opened his eyes, immediately catching Aaron’s eyes.

 

“Good morning, love.” Aaron murmured. There was a slight intake of breath from Alexander who still wasn’t used to how easily his boyfriend called him such loving pet names.

 

“Good morning, Burrtiful.” Aaron snorted so hard it almost hurt while Alex started out smiling, but eventually broke out into laughter. So they lay next to each other in bed, laughing about what was probably the worst pun in history. After they both calmed down, Alex rolled over so that he was spread over Aaron’s entire body which honestly should have been impossible since Alex was tinier but the man was used to doing the impossible so who was Aaron to question it. It was peaceful for just a moment before Alex practically jumped out of his skin and almost out of the bed.

 

“Holy shit, no, I have so much work today, fuck.” He scrambled to his knees, almost falling to the floor in doing so but Aaron grabbed his forearm to stop him getting out of the bed and possibly hurting himself in the process.

 

“It’s Sunday, Alex. Take a break.” The other looks like he’s ready to oppose but finally just lets himself fall face first into the mattress. 

 

“Fine.” He grumbled into the pillows as if the task, if it could even be considered one, was extremely difficult and time consuming. Aaron looked at his boyfriend fondly.

 

“I love you.” He reminded the other to which Alex took his face out of the pillows to shoot him a smile.

 

“Well, would you look at that, I love you too.” Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly while murmuring something about how impossible the other was being. He closed his eyes so he felt and heard rather than saw his boyfriend crawling over and lying back down on him. Alex wasn’t that heavy and Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist, squishing the soft fat around that area. It was still difficult for Alex to think of himself as attractive with his small and honestly adorable tummy but they had been working on it together. Suddenly Aaron’s stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear and it made Alex snort.

 

“Someone’s hungry. Shall we make breakfast?” He asked while sitting up, shooting a smirk to his boyfriend. Aaron nodded and together they climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen holding hands. While he set to making pancakes, Alex sat down at the table with his laptop that was playing a song set to a low volume to browse the news. It was all strangely domestic even though they had only been together for a bit more than half a year. They had settled into a rhythm so easily that it sometimes seemed too easy. Aaron still had his moments of doubt and from what Alexander had told him the other thought the same but as long as they were both happy they could make it work. 

 

Eventually Alex stood up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. Aaron continued cooking while occasionally humming along with the music, Alex doing the same. They ate breakfast (well more like brunch, it was around 2pm now) together, talking in the sunlight coming in through the tiny window. Then they put the dishes into the dishwasher together and retired onto the couch. Neither of them had showered yet but they just stay on the couch tangled up in each other. 

 

Eventually though they decided for a shower though, stumbling under the water laughing. The shower took longer than usual because they kept stopping to press soft kisses onto every piece of skin they could reach. Today was soft and sweet and slow and Aaron was enjoying the domestic feel of it all immensely. Judging by the fond smiles and happy smirks Alexander kept throwing towards him, he was happy as well.

 

Towards the evening, Aaron didn’t feel much like cooking so they ordered something from the Asian place down the street. They ate on the couch while rewatching  _ Spirited Away _ . They could both speak along by now but it was a great movie they both couldn’t get enough of. Sometime near the end, Alex turned to Aaron.

 

“Today was nice.” He chimed, a smile gracing his face. “I never liked relaxing because it felt like I was wasting time but I like wasting time with you. We should do this again.” Aaron nodded and smiled back, overjoyed that Alex liked their lazy day as well.

 

“We could do it every Sunday or so, take a break from the stressing week and unwind, if that sounds like something you’d like to do.” He suggested, laughing at his boyfriend’s eager nod. They fell back into silence after that, Alex eventually climbing into Aaron’s arms while he put on a documentary. The narrator’s voice was soothing and steady, so it was no wonder that Alex fell asleep rather quickly even after they spent most of the day sleeping. Aaron was sure that he still didn’t sleep much during the week so their new tradition had the quirk of Alex catching up on some much needed sleep. 

 

Aaron shut off the TV before waking his boyfriend again. Alex thankfully understood what Aaron wanted because he stood up, his eyes still more closed than opened and together they walked the short distance to their bedroom. Alex immediately fell asleep again, while Aaron got himself a glass of water, then he retired as well. 

 

His last waking moments of the night were spent looking at his boyfriend’s face in the dim light of the not quite set sun. He smiled before reaching out and lying a hand under Alex’s face.

 

“I love you, Alexander.” He murmured before cuddling closer, lying his other hand on the other’s waist and slowly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> aah i hope u enjoyed!! come talk to my on my tumblr petit-hammie, my twitter @petit_hammie or my instagram petit_hammie !!


End file.
